Studies indicate that close to 7,000 aircraft are flying over the United States at any given time. To safely manage this much air traffic, aviation authorities require aircraft to be equipped with a Traffic Collision Avoidance System (TCAS). In operation, aircraft equipped with a TCAS interrogate all other aircraft that are within a predetermined range about their position. Upon receiving a response to that interrogation, the aircraft computes the distance, bearing, and altitude of the other aircraft, and uses that information to predict whether it may collide with any of the other aircraft. If the TCAS determines that the potential for collision exists, it provides visual and/or audible commands to the pilots to enable them to avoid a collision.